1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle motion control apparatus, and particularly relates to a vehicle motion control apparatus provided with a steering angle adjusting device for adjusting a steering angle of a front or rear wheel of a vehicle, and an anti-skid control device for controlling braking force applied to each wheel.
2. Description of the Related Arts
With respect to a vehicle provided with the steering angle adjusting device and anti-skid control device, it has been proposed to provide an apparatus for controlling them appropriately. In Japanese Patent Laid-pen Publication No. 5-105055, for example, in order to control both of right and left wheels individually to be braked with a minimal stopping distance even if the vehicle was running on a split road surface, and to prevent unintentional yaw moment form being produced on the vehicle, there is proposed such an apparatus for controlling a running condition during braking operation as the one provided with a wheel steering device for adjusting a steered angle of a wheel so as to cancel a yaw rate deviation, and an anti-skid control device for controlling the braking force applied to right and left wheels individually.
Although it has been proposed to ensure both of a minimal braking distance and a stability in the Japanese Publication No. 5-105055 as described above, the wheel steering apparatus is designed to be controlled on the basis of the yaw rate deviation, so that it is actually actuated after an unexpected vehicle behavior was occurred. Therefore, it is difficult to actuate the apparatus in response to a rapid change of the vehicle behavior. On the contrary, although the anti-skid control device has been constituted basically to control the individual braking force for each wheel of right and left wheels, it is not easy to obtain the minimal braking distance, with the vehicle stability being ensured, depending upon conditions of the wheel steering device, including a case where the steering angle adjustment was inoperative, for example, so that other countermeasures might be required, separately.